


Gamzee Gets Knocked Up

by hello_its_us



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggpreg, F/F, M/M, Multi, Oviparous Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: :o)





	Gamzee Gets Knocked Up

jfdsllfdhsdhslka yeah


End file.
